


Look After You

by laykay



Series: I know Places [1]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, I may or may not have wrote this instead of sleeping, Mention of attempted suicide, Tumblr Prompt, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Toni and Shelby see each other for the first time since being taken to the bunker.orToni fakes being sick to be taken to the med bay to see Shelby.“You faked having a brain injury?”“I faked passing out. They’re the ones who jumped to conclusions.”
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: I know Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115810
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286





	Look After You

Shelby quickly closed her eyes when she heard the door to the med bay open, as long as they thought she was asleep they’d leave her alone. And they wouldn’t sedate her again.

She heard the sound of a gurney being pushed into the room, whispered voices discussing the new patient, she was only able to catch snippets of what they were saying, three words sticking in her brain. _Possible brain damage._ She kept her eyes shut, silently praying for whichever one of her friends were in that bed. Then she caught a name. _Toni._ She gripped the sheets beneath her to keep her grounded, so that she wouldn’t sit up and start screaming, demanding answers.

She waited until the voices were gone, the doors closed again. She stayed still a moment longer, just to be sure that no one was left in the room before she opened her eyes and sat up, looking across the room to the new bed. Toni was already sitting up, looking at her.

Shelby blinked at her as Toni left her bed, moving to sit on the edge of hers. “What… are you okay?” she managed to say. “What happened?”

“What? No, I’m fine. I heard that someone had an allergic reaction, I figured it was you and I knew there was only one way to see you.”

“So you faked having a brain injury?”

“I faked passing out,” Toni corrected. “They’re the ones who jumped to conclusions. I had to do something to see you.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Shelby told her before lifting one hand to Toni’s cheek, pulling her towards her to kiss her before leaning her forehead against hers. “I thought you were dead. Or dying.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, keeping her eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“I am now, yeah.”

“What the hell happened?” Toni asked, pulling back to look at Shelby. “How could you eat something without knowing what’s in it? Isn’t that, like, food allergy 101? Don’t eat shit when you don’t know what’s in it?”

Shelby nodded, swallowing hard as she looked away from Toni. “I knew what was in it,” she admitted softly.

Toni shook her head. “Then why would you…” she started before realization hit her. “You didn’t want to go home,” she said softly.

Shelby closed her eyes briefly. “I’m so scared,” she whispered. “I thought I'd never have to go back to that house but now...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “I panicked.” 

Toni took Shelby’s hand, lifting it to kiss the back of it. “You know, we talked about what we’d do off the island. You and me in a little apartment, remember?”

“That was just talk. Fantasy. We didn’t even think we’d ever get rescued.”

Toni shook her head. “No. No it wasn’t. I meant every word I said on that island. Every single word.”

“Like all the times you said how annoying I am?” Shelby asked, almost smiling.

“Definitely,” she said with a quick chuckle. “And every time I told you that I love you, and that I’d keep you safe. I’m gonna do that, I promise.”

“How?”

“I’m taking you home with me,” Toni told her as if the answer was obvious. “There’s no way I’d let you go back with them.”

“What if… what if they just come and take me in the middle of the night? It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s happened.”

“I’m not letting that happen,” Toni promised softly. She leaned her forehead against hers. “I’m gonna take care of you and I’m gonna keep taking care of you. And I’m gonna make sure you never eat another damn shellfish ever again.”

“So what, are you just not gonna let me out of your sight then?” Shelby asked as she laid down. “I feel like that’s easier said than done.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Toni glanced towards the large door to the room they were in. “How often do they come in and check on you?”

“Every hour or so.”

Toni nodded. “Do you want me to go back to my bed?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Toni smiled as she laid on her side next to Shelby, putting an arm around her. “Hey,” she said softly, kissing Shelby’s cheek quickly. “I like your hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to, you can send me prompts/fic requests on tumblr at reallytinylaura


End file.
